


Mice Will Play

by Savageandwise



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Almost no plot, Dicks, M/M, McLennon, Work of fiction, fairy tale, not my take on reality, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: It's the same old story: John won't get out of bed. Paul has to come to the rescue. With dicks.





	Mice Will Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunqueen78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunqueen78/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, Rach! You're the loveliest.
> 
> Thanks to Twinka and Whereitwillgo and drearymondays for cheerleader duties. Hugs!

Of course he wasn't going to get out of bed. Not for Paul, not for anyone. John had been asleep for well over sixteen hours. Cyn had tried everything. She let Jules jump on the bed until he got bored of it and went to play with his train set. She enlisted Brian’s help. He couldn't even get John to sit up. It was Brian who told her to ring Paul. In fact Paul had rung a few times and she'd made John's excuses. 

“Frankly, I'm injured you didn't think to tell me first,” Paul said sulkily when he arrived at Weybridge. “Shall I get him up, then?”

“You can try,” Cyn said exasperatedly. “He doesn't even want to watch telly. He's not ill, I don't think.”

Paul didn't think he was ill, just coddled. Cynthia let him run roughshod all over her.

“Leave it to me,” Paul said confidently.

“If anyone can get him to move it would be you,” Cyn said, Her voice throbbing with irritating gratitude.

If she only knew.

“I've come to take you to mine. We're going to write a hit album!” Paul announced.

“A whole album no less. You're such an overachiever,” John groused and pulled the pillow over his head.

“Come on, it'll be fun!” Paul said brightly.

“Fun. With Lady Jane watching my every move in case I drop ash on the carpet,” John whinged.

“Jane isn't home, I'll have you know,” Paul informed him.

John sat up in bed, looking decidedly cheerier. “It's just I'm awfully comfortable here. The thought of driving all the way to yours is simply exhausting. I think I might have a nap,” he yawned.

“Time was you couldn't get enough of my house. You practically lived there,” Paul said sadly.

“I was just there last week.” John shut his eyes firmly then opened one tentatively. “Good night, Paul.”

“What if I tell you a story?” Paul wheedled.

“A bedtime story?” John asked.

“A get-out-of-bed story,” Paul clarified. “A good get-out-of-bed story is just the ticket!”

“Alright then,” John said, intrigued. “Do your worst.”

Paul cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles. “Once upon a time there was an enchanted Prince, cursed to sleep for a thousand years,” he intoned. “No one could wake him. While he slept, no one played his guitars, his piano was dusty and out of tune. His voice dried up and he couldn't sing.”

“You're a hard man, McCartney,” John pointed out.

“Not yet,” Paul said with a wink. He put his hand on John's leg and stroked him through the thin cloth of his pyjama trousers.

“Then what? A princess comes to rescue him on her marvellous steed?” John asked, shivering at Paul's touch.

“Hmm...not quite. A white knight in a big car, with tinted windows. He fought his way up to the Prince and dragged him out of bed by one ankle.” Paul grabbed hold of John's ankle abruptly and pulled once for dramatic effect.

“Is a big car a euphemism for something?” John asked suspiciously.

“Never you mind,” Paul said primly.

“I just want to get the facts straight. Because I wouldn't exactly say it’s big, is it?” John asked with a smirk.

Paul rolled his eyes. “John, moving on…”

“It's a good size,” John mused. “Fits nicely in me mouth.”

“Moving on, John,” Paul coughed, his cheeks growing red.

“Then what happened? True love’s kiss?” John puckered his lips and kissed the air.

“Yeah...Yeah...that's what happened. Only…” Paul paused for dramatic effect.

“Only?” John pressed.

Paul gave him a sidelong glance. “Only...not on the lips…” 

“Paul, you didn't tell me this was a dirty story…”John exclaimed in delight.

“Didn't I? I said it was a good story.” Paul looked down at his hand, carefully inspecting his nails in a nonchalant manner.

“Where did he kiss him?” John leaned forward, hooking his fingers in Paul’s cuffs and grasping his hands.

“On the…” Paul looked down.

“Show me!” John shouted, leaping out of bed.

Paul smirked. He hadn't expected results quite that soon.

“If I show you will you do some work?” Paul asked leaning back against the pillows and fluttering his eyelashes innocently. 

“That's blackmail!” John sputtered.

“Yes, so it is,” Paul agreed.

“Oh, very well,” John sighed in defeat.

John took three steps towards the door and turned the key in the lock. Paul looked at him in mock alarm, bringing his hand to his mouth like a scandalised schoolgirl.

“Paul and I are working, Cyn!” John called out.

“That's wonderful, love!” she trilled in reply.

“Show me,” John repeated, grinning lasciviously.

Paul strolled over and hooked his fingers under the waistband of John's pyjama bottoms, pulled them down in one smooth motion. 

“That's a big car, baby,” John said with a grin, looking down at his own cock.

Paul rolled his eyes and got down on his knees. “Oh, shut up about cars and start thinking up chord progressions.”

He grabbed hold of John's prick and shoved it in his mouth like a lollipop. John grasped Paul's shoulders, his eyes rolling back in his skull.

“I'll take this over an enchanted kiss any day,” he sighed.

Paul slid his tongue over the head of John's cock and then stroked him as he licked. John made muffled little sounds, words failing him as he gave himself up to absolute pleasure. It really was the best way to shut the man up, Paul thought as he sucked him hard. He dug his nails into John's bare buttocks till he moaned out loud.

“You'll leave a mark!” John gasped.

Good, Paul thought viciously. That would make him think twice before staying in bed all day when there were songs to write. That would teach him not to ignore Paul's calls. He grabbed hold of John's balls with one hand and squeezed hard. John's hands slid up to clench in Paul's hair. He bit back cries of delight as he spilled into Paul's mouth.

When it was over, Paul wiped his lips on his shirtsleeve and sat down on the floor with his ankles crossed, looked up at John with an angelic smile.

“And just like that, the Prince was awake and ready to begin new adventures,” Paul said.

“New adventures?” John asked, struggling to catch his breath. His face was flushed, his eyes glazed over. He looked exactly like an enchanted prince.

“I told you Jane is away. Are you coming over or not?”

Paul stood and grabbed hold of John's hand, placed it square on his own hard cock over the fabric of his trousers.

“I haven't told you the rest of the story. It's a bedtime story after all,” Paul said conspiratorially. 

John grinned, rubbed at the outline of Paul's stiffie with his fingernails. “I suppose if the cat's away…”


End file.
